The Girdle of Ares: A Conqueror Story
by Djezz
Summary: When a delegation of Amazons accidentally crosses the borders to the Conqueror's realm, they get captured by the Royal Guard along with the object of their mission: the sacred Girdle of Ares. Queen Melosa of the Amazons threatens to declare war against the Conqueror's empire if she won't release the captured Amazons along with the girdle. But the Conqueror has other plans.
1. 1 Hybris (Overconfidence)

**When a delegation of Amazons accidentally crosses the borders to the Conqueror's realm, they get captured by the Royal Guard along with the object of their mission: the sacred Girdle of Ares. Queen Melosa of the Amazons threatens to declare war against the Conqueror's empire if she won't release the captured Amazons along with the girdle. But the Conqueror has other plans.**

**Trying to avert an all-out war, the Amazon's young princess Gabrielle convinces the Queen to give her a month to find a peaceful solution to the problem. Together with the King of Thieves she thinks of a plan to return the Girdle of Ares and the delegation to the Amazon village. But how willing will she herself be to return to the Amazons? **

**Prologue**

_Six horses trudged along a cobble stone road on their way to the northern Amazon village. Their riders were dressed in peasant clothes, as not to draw suspicion, but under their cloaks they were well-armed._

"_Anaxilea, there's a fork in the road a few miles ahead. Which route should we take?" Commander Eurybe asked the dark-haired scout riding next to her. Eurybe was a guest to the northern tribe and wasn't familiar with the area. _

_"We are to take the road that leads right, otherwise we'll near the border of Greece." Anaxilea answered. The commander nodded slightly in agreement, her big golden earrings clinking with the movement. _

_The Amazon party rode in silence through the dense, overgrown forest until they neared the intersection. "That's strange…" The commander noted while narrowing her eyes. "The road to the right seems to be blocked by a work crew." _

_"Blocked? I haven't heard of renovations in the area at this time." The scout whispered thoughtfully to herself. "I'll ride ahead and check things out." She offered. She kicked her horse in a canter and rode up to one of the men. "Excuse me sir, is it possible for our group to pass through?" The old warden turned toward her, giving her a toothless smile. _

_"I'm sorry lass, but last week's thunderstorm struck some ol' oak trees and they've blocked and damaged the road." The scout frowned. _

_"Is there another way for us to reach the main road to Saray?" The man rubbed a hand over his chin. _

_"You could take the road to the left, to Feres, then head north to Tichero. Any other route would take 3 days extra, the least." Anaxilea sighed. _

_"Thank you, sir."_

_The scout headed back to consult with the commander. "It's dangerous, Commander. With this route we will be less than a mile from the border. If the Royal Guard finds out we're there, they could arrest us for trespassing." _

_"I know, but we are to arrive in the village in 5 days. If we lay low and stay on the right side of the border, then they have no reason to do so. This is too important." The scout dropped her head in silent acceptance and followed the commander._

_And so the Amazons made their way to Feres. _

_The horses' footsteps died away in the wet leafy soil, leaving enough room to hear the absence of forest sounds. "It's really quiet out here…" Noted commander Eurybe. _

_"Hmhm, too quiet." Whispered the scout as she scanned the woodland. Even the birds had ceased their singing. An unruly gust of wind rustled the leafs of the trees and bushes nearby. Anaxilea gripped the hilt of her sword that was hanging from her hip. Something didn't feel right. Then there was a whooshing sound and the Amazons were covered by a huge and heavy net. The horses bucked and threw their riders, causing some of the Amazons to get trampled in the progress. _

_"Soldiers!" Commander Eurybe screamed. Anaxilea tried to cut a hole in the net with her sword without getting kicked by a horse. But the soldiers came running from their hiding places with weapons raised. The scout saw one of the men swinging his club at her and then there was only darkness. _

**1| Hybris (Overconfidence)**

_Drip…drip…drip…_ A muffled groan sounded from across the room. _Drip…drip…crash!_ An arm dropped back onto the heavy blankets after having released a bronze bowl, followed by a relieved sigh. But the precious silence only lasted for a few moments. _Plonk! Plonk! Plonk!_ "Aargh! Blasted rain!"

The Conqueror was not amused. Not only was she not in her palace back in Corinth, but she also had to tolerate the presence of her obnoxious regents, who would literally kiss her ass in the rally for a promotion. For that very reason, and being nearly bored to death by all the paperwork that had to be done, she had drunk herself into unconsciousness last night. As a consequence, every drop of rain that fell through the creak in the shutters felt like a sledge hammer having a go at her brain. The Conqueror sat up in the bed, holding her head with both her hands, as if afraid it would fall off. An unfortunate fool chose that very moment to knock on her door. "Go away! Or I swear I will gut you alive!" She yelled while cringing at her own booming voice. The door opened just a few inches. Wary grey eyes darted from the left to the right to make sure no projectiles were flying his way before he entered. "Good morning Conqueror." The old man spoke softly, knowing well enough in what kind of state his lord was.

"Oh, it's just you." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "To what do I owe your bright presence in my otherwise gloomy existence?" She asked with an upmost bored expression on her face and her hair a complete mess. Prixus tried his best to stifle a smirk.

"The regent from Alexandropoulos just arrived, my Lord. He wishes to speak with you in a candle mark." The Conqueror narrowed her eyes.

"Does he now?" She knew that meant more ass-kissing. She'd have to get rid of him before she would lose her nerve and just throw him in the dungeon. Prixus felt already sorry for the man. With the Conqueror's mood as it was, he didn't stand a chance. The Conqueror sighed. "Tell me again, Prixus, why am I wasting my time here in Thessaly listening to incompetent fools?"

"Because you killed three of your regents last month, my Lord."

"Ugh! Well then remember me next time I want to kill off regents that it'd better be worth it, will you?"

Prixus chuckled lightly. "Of course, my Lord."

The man had been babbling on for the better part of a candle mark, bragging about all his accomplishments. And there were a lot of 'm… The Conqueror got irritated to the point she wanted to give the man the damn job just so she could send him away. Of course, she'd rather kill him, but then she'd have to pick yet another new regent. "Enough!" She yelled all of a sudden. The regent cowered and finally stopped his insistent chattering. The Conqueror flashed him her most charming smile. "You know Dymos, I would gladly give you Hyron's position in Xanthus…" The man lifted his head with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Y…You would?" He stammered.

"I would. But first… I'd like you to lend me a hand." Dymos looked at her, confused.

"You need my help with something, my Lord?" The Conqueror narrowed her eyes as she unsheathed the huge sword on her back.

"No, I'd literally like you to lend me your hand. Left or right, you may chose." She smiled wickedly at him.

"My…My hand?" The man swallowed as he understood what she meant.

"Well it only seems fair to me, Dymos. I give you something of mine…you give me something of yours." She spoke matter-of-factly. The man's eyes widened and sweat started to drip from his forehead. Oh, she loved to see them squirm.

"Y…You know, Lord Conqueror. I… I think it might be better for me to stay regent of Alexandropoulos after all." He stuttered. The Conqueror feigned surprise.

"Really? But I thought you wanted the position." Dymos started to back away from the throne, looking over his shoulder to judge his chances of escape.

"Well uh… I uh… have to think about the children… They have friends at home. They'd hate to have to move. So uh… I think I'll just go back to Alexandropoulos…"

"If you think that would be best…alright then." She sighed in disappointment, then waved him away. Dymos took his chance and hurried out the door. The Conqueror chuckled.

"Was that necessary, my Lord?" Prixus spoke from his place at the scribes table. "He is clearly one of the most qualified for the position."

"I know that, Prixus." She sighed in annoyance.

"Then why didn't you…?" He didn't dare finish his sentence. Speaking against the Conqueror never did anyone any good, even if you were her trusted advisor.

"Because I don't like his face." She scrunched her nose in a childish fashion, leaving Prixus murmuring his discontent and shaking his head.

A knock on the massive doors of the throne room broke the tension. "Enter!" Yelled the Conqueror. The door opened and a messenger fell gasping on the marble tiles.

"Lord…Conqueror! I…bring news…from Feres!" With the way the man was panting from exertion the news couldn't be good. She wasn't in the mood for this. Her head hurt, her throat was parched and she was annoyed as Hades!

"Spill it!" She called. The messenger scrambled to his feet as well as he could, then spoke.

"The soldiers at the outpost… captured six Amazons… who were trespassing." The Conqueror rose as she heard the news. Like a panther she approached the man, who was still doubled over by his efforts.

"Trespassing huh? Hmm… And why must you bother me with pathetic Amazons? Can't the guards handle a few women?" She feigned boredom. The messenger swallowed.

"Because among them…was commander Eurybe… my Lord." She smiled inwardly as she understood the importance of the situation. She knew Feres was under jurisdiction of Alexandropoulos and Dymos was supposed to take care of the problem. But Dymos was here now, wasn't he? He couldn't possibly take care of them now, could he? How convenient! Her smile grew. It actually scared the messenger whom she was circling.

"Have them sent here." She simply said. "I'll take care of this situation myself."


	2. 2 Eris (dispute)

**2| Eris (dispute)**

Morning dew still clung to spider webs, sparkling in the late autumn sun. The northern Amazon village was veiled in sleepy whispers. The winter would soon arrive and the cold kept the villagers inside their warm huts longer than normally. But in the Queen's hut a heated conversation was already in full swing.

"What?!" Yelled Queen Melosa. "That overgrown daughter of a bacchae!" She crumbled the letter that was just brought in and threw it across her hut. The messenger who brought it was just able to reach out and save it from the embers of the fireplace. "How dare she!" Melosa started pacing the small room.

"My Queen, considering the gravity of the situation, would you like me to call the council?"

"I would much rather shoot an arrow through that harpy's heart and be done with it!" The Queen vented.

"We all would, my Queen, but with the Girdle…"

"Of all the Amazon's that pass near the border, why did she have to take the party with the Girdle of Ares?!" The messenger backed away when the Queen stalked forward. Melosa didn't seem like herself and her anger was getting quite scary. Seeing the messenger shrink before her, the Queen quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry… It's not your fault." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, a headache already making itself known. "Call the council. We have to make an offer and hope she doesn't find out what the Girdle means." The messenger hurried out of the hut and ran across the village. It would be a long, long day.

In a matter of moments the northern Amazon village was bustling with anxious women. News of the capture of their sisters travelled like wild-fire. Everyone collected in front of the counsel's hut to await the verdict on what would happen next… everyone except the Princess.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle, wake up!" Ephiny yelled and pounded on her door. Ephiny could hear a loud groan followed by light footfalls. The door opened and a rather sleepy Princess shot her an annoyed look.

"Ephiny, you know how much I enjoy running through the mud with you in the cold and rain and hitting trees with my staff until I've got blisters all over my hands… but I don't think it's fair I should get up even before the sun." Ephiny shook her head.

"The sun has been up for at least 3 candle marks, Gabrielle. And I know you prefer talking above everything, but you really have to listen right now. Something has happened." That got the Princess' attention.

"What? What happened?" Ephiny ran a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"Commander Eurybe's delegation has been captured by the Conqueror. The council is about to consider our course of action. The Queen suggested you'd be there." Gabrielle's eyes grew wide. Two of Ephiny's and Gabrielle's friends were with that delegation.

"Any news on how Solari and Eponin are doing?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately not." Sighed Ephiny. Both friends stood in silence for a moment. Then the Princess looked up.

"I'll get dressed. Give me a moment." Ephiny knew Gabrielle didn't just mean she needed a moment to get dressed. Knowing the Princess, she was probably already thinking of scenario's to free their friends.

"We'll have to join forces with our sister villages. Then we'll finaly have a chance to wipe her off the face of the earth!" Called a heavy muscled woman, known as Commander Okyale.

"The Conqueror's army has been growing fast! The odds are not in our favour!" Pressed Ainia, the leader of diplomatic affairs. While the shouting and arguing continued, the princess sneaked inside the crowded hut and quickly found her seat.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, your highness." A teasing voice sounded from behind her. Gabrielle whipped her head around just in time to see a grin appear on old Alcinoe's face. It was an long standing joke between them since the Princess was often late at counsels because she overslept. Gabrielle blushed as some of the arguing Amazon's suddenly looked her way. Just then, Queen Melosa entered.

"Amazons! You were called because I received a message stating the capture of Commander Eurybe's delegation. We all know what that means. We'll have to get them back at any cost. Iphito, how's the treasury?" Iphito sat up straight and spoke with slight nervousness.

"Well, uhm, because of the storms we had to invest in rebuilding the food hut... and you know how expensive good reed is..." Queen Melosa sighed.

"So that's going to be a long shot."

"Maybe if we offered services?" Iphito tried.

"What?!" Yelled Commander Okyale. "I'm not lending out any more Amazon fighters! I think we should take her out before she gets any more feathers up her ass!" Once again the counsel members started to bicker.

"Silence!" The Queen yelled. She put the index fingers of both her hands on her temples in hopes of massaging her headache away. "Alcinoe?" She continued in a softer voice. "Do you, as representative of the Elders, have any words of wisdom for our current predicament?" Alcinoe solemnly clasped her hands together and looked around the circle of women, anxiously awaiting her reply.

"Apologise." Was her one-word answer. For a moment there was absolute silence. Gabrielle had a hard time conceiling her snickers at the astonished faces of her sisters. Apologising was as foreign to Amazons as the gods from the Norselands to an Egyptian.

"Why?" The Queen asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "They didn't break any rules. They got captured on the road to Feres, that's still a mile from the border!" Most of the Amazons muttered an agreement.

"Because it will show our willingness to cooperate, buy us time. And because the Conqueror is a proud woman. A ruthless, arrogant woman, but a woman nonetheless. To someone who owns more then she can spent in her entire life, what could be more precious than the apologies of your equally proud enemy?" Gabrielle watched the exchange in rapt fascination.

"So she can have a laugh at our expense, is that what you're saying?" The Queen snapped. Alcinoe sighed.

"If you want to see it that way... She can crank our feathers, as long as she won't crank our spirit. The alternative is a much darker place to go to, my Queen. It's working with her or working against her." The Queen kept silent. She knew they'd need time to prepare for war. She didn't expect the Conqueror to accept any apology or money, but it would keep the relations going until reinforcements from their sister villages arrived. She shot a sidewards glance at the Princess. Gabrielle was young and inexperienced, but she would not stand for war. She knew the girl had often enough defied her and would not be on her side in this. Melosa asked herself if it had been the right decision to adopt her into the tribe. For now, they'd have to think of a plan...

"Ainia, prepare an apology and send out as much dinars for bail as we can miss." The Queen ordered. "Okyale, find the strategists and let them examine the fortress in Thessaly." Almost in an afterthought she added: "And Ainia...send out messages to every Amazon village that has been documented to find out their willingness to join us in a possible battle against the Conqueror of Greece."

The Princess was wearing out the floorboards of her hut by pacing.

"We've got to do something Ephiny!" Ephiny sat on a chair in the corner and followed her movements with her eyes.

"At least the queen is willing to send out bail and an apology first..." Ephiny tried in a weak defense.

"You know as well as I do that that won't bring our sisters back. It will only anger the Conqueror more! Why wouldn't she listen to me and organise a rescue party?" Ephiny stood and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Listen Gabrielle, you haven't been to the borders. Word goes the Conqueror hired the legendary Horde to guard the surrounding forests. Nothing passes there unnoticed, that's why no-one is allowed near there. Gabrielle frowned in thought.

"Nothing?" Ephiny started to slowly shake her head when she saw the glint in the Princess' eyes.

"No...No, Gabrielle, whatever it is you are planning, it's probably dangerous. Don't do anything rash."

"Oh, I won't. Don't worry. I'm just gonna send out a message to my own reinforcements." She grinned. "I know someone who's a master at getting away unnoticed... And he owe's me one."


End file.
